The Guy of Her Dreams
The Guy of Her Dreams is an episode from the seventh season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Penelope Pussycat gets bored with Garfield constantly eating at dates with her and imagines him as the perfect male for herself. Plot Garfield visits Penelope in the pizzeria she lives in, asking what would she like to do. While Penny is considering dancing, rollerskating and playing tennis, she notices that Garfield has disappeared. The sound of lasagna eaten gives her a hint, where her boyfriend can be found. Penelope complains about having boring dates with Garfield, convincing him to make changes. Garfield agrees, but not in the way Penny expected - instead taking her on a date elsewhere, he simply tries cannelloni as variety from lasagna and spaghetti. Penny admits other females have better boyfriends than Garfield and runs outside, singing about the better boyfriend she wishes to have. Her first fantasy is about being a jungle explorer saved from death in paws of male lions by Garfield-Tarzan, who still cares for food. The second fantasy is inspired by an advertisement of a cowboy drinking coffee- Penelope imagines herself living in typical town in the Wild West. Garfield the cowboy saves her from a kidnapper in a rather clumsy way. When Penny asks her savior what he would like from her, Garfield simply states he would like something to eat, which breaks the fantasy. Penelope's last dream is about Garfield working as a private detective whom criminals fear. Unlike previous fantasies, this one is broken by Garfield's declaration about being a cat, who would have no chance against villains such as Big Louie. Following Garfield's speech, he tells Penelope that if she is not satisfied with him, she needs to find a better boyfriend for her instead of having unpleasant dates. While Garfield is heading off for another meal, Penny comes to conclusion, that she is not a jungle explorer, nor a cowgirl or secretary of private detective, thus she returns to Garfield (who has been feeding himself in trash cans). During the reunion, Garfield confesses himself to have been neglecting Penelope and her needs, and he promises they will do something together. Penny believes in this promise only to accompany Garfield in eating lasagna, then she admits him being the guy of her dreams. Major Characters * Garfield * Penelope Pussycat Trivia * This episode is the final appearance of Penelope Pussycat, where she has more beige color of fur (like in Perils of Penelope) with lipstick bordered with outlines like in the rest of the episodes. * While traveling through the jungle, Penelope the explorer tends to jump in a way similar to The Garfield Musical between the scenes of discovering temple of Garfield and being ambushed by lions. * Garfield wears the exact same outfit in the Wild West fantasy as in The Life and Times of the Lasagna Kid. * In the Private Eye fantasy, Garfield is visibly shorter than Penelope when standing on four legs. * Penelope the secretary is holding a file with name "Davis", as in Jim Davis. Goofs * In the beginning of the episode, Penelope receives a blue flower from Garfield. When she is done with planning the date, the flower disappears without a trace. * Penelope got her eyelashes back in the scene, when she becomes surrounded by lions in the jungle. However, she does not retain them in following scenes. * While dreaming about being a jungle explorer, Penelope gets attacked by four male lions in the jungle. In reality, lions always organize themselves into herds composed of one adult male (rarely two adult males, usually brothers ), a couple of adult females and their offspring, which male part either has to leave the herd or fight with their father for place in herd. Besides, both African and Indian lions live in savannas, not in tropical jungles. * Penelope and Garfield are unable to communicate with lions in jungle explorer fantasy, despite they all belong to the ''Felidae'' family. It has been proved, that both domestic cats and large cats from ''Pantherinae'' subfamily (including lions) communicate in almost the same way, except the fact domestic cats are unable to roar. Gallery File:GoHD001.png File:GoHD002.png GoHD004.png GoHD005.png GoHD006.png GoHD007a.png GoHD007b.png GoHD008.png GoHD009-1.png GoHD009-2.png GoHD009-3.png GoHD009j1.png GoHD009j2.png GoHD010.png GoHD011.png GoHD012.png GoHD013.png GoHD014.png GoHD015a.png GoHD015.png GoHD016.png Penelope11.png GoHD017.png GoHD018.png GoHD019.png GoHD020.png GoHD021.png GoHD022.png GoHD023.png GoHD024.png GoHD025.png GoHD026.png GoHD027.png GoHD028.png GoHD029.png GoHD030.png GoHD031a.png GoHD031b.png GoHD032.png GoHD033.png GoHD034.png GoHD035.png GoHD036.png GoHD037.png GoHD038.png GoHD039.png GoHD040.png GoHD041.png GoHD042.png GoHD043.png GoHD044.png GoHD045.png GoHD046.png GoHD047a.png GoHD047b.png GoHD048.png GoHD049.png GoHD049m1.png GoHD050.png GoHD051.png GoHD052.png GoHD053.png GoHD054a.png GoHD054.png GoHD055.png GoHD056.png GoHD057.png GoHD058.png GoHD059.png GoHD060.png GoHD061.png GoHD062.png GoHD063a.png GoHD063.png GoHD064.png GoHD065b.png GoHD065c.png GoHD066.png GoHD067.png GoHD068a.png GoHD069.png GoHD070.png GoHD071.png GoHD072.png GoHD073a.png GoHD073b.png GoHD074.png GoHD075.png GoHD076a.png GoHD076b.png GoHD077.png GoHD078.png Penelope12.png GoHD079-1.png GoHD079-2.png GoHD080.png GoHD081a.png GoHD081b.png GoHD082.png GoHD083b.png GoHD083d.png GoHD084.png GoHD085-1.png GoHD085-2.png GoHD086.png GoHD087-1.png GoHD087-2.png GoHD088a.png GoHD088b.png GoHD089.png GoHD090.png GoHD091.png GoHD092.png GoHD093.png GoHD094.png GoHD095.png GoHD096.png GoHD097.png GoHD098.png GoHD099a.png GoHD100.png GoHD101.png GoHD102.png GoHD103.png GoHD104-1.png GoHD104-2.png GoHD105.png GoHD105i.png GoHD106.png GoHD106j.png GoHD107a.png GoHD107b.png GoHD108.png GoHD109.png GoHD110.png GoHD110e.png GoHD111-1.png GoHD111-2.png GoHD112a.png GoHD112b.png GoHD113.png GoHD114a.png GoHD114d.png GoHD115a.png GoHD115b.png GoHD116.png GoHD117.png GoHD122b.png GoHD122d.png GoHD130a.png GoHD130b.png GoHD136a.png GoHD136b.png GoHD136c.png GoHD136d.png GoHD136e.png GoHD121m.png Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 7 Category:Penelope Episodes